


A Beautiful Stranger Tall and Fair

by Melimelo



Series: Jonsa Twelve Days of Shipping Challenge [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney AU, F/M, Jonsa Twelve Days of Shipping, Songfic, Sort Of, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melimelo/pseuds/Melimelo
Summary: Tale as old as timeSong as old as rhymeTitle from The First Time in Forever, Frozen (Disney)





	A Beautiful Stranger Tall and Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This one has quite the story : I first wanted to do an Anastasia AU, but in the middle of it I had this idea. Since I’ve never read it anywhere, I figured I would try and see the response. So here I am.
> 
> Disclaimer : the characters belong to George R. R. Martin, the story is inspired by, associated with (it’s a bit mixed-up) the tale _Beauty and the Beast_ by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (I follow the adaptations Disney made but _quae sunt Caesaris, Caesari_ ) and the songs and lyrics are from Alan Menken and Howard Ashman.
> 
> Important : I did not have the will to rewrite the whole tale, so here’s little snippets in the form of a songfic.
> 
> Enjoy !

_Once upon a time, in a far away land named Westeros, lived a young girl whose name was Sansa…_

**  
_Oh, isn't this amazing?_  
_It's my favorite part because—you'll see_  
_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_  
_But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three !_

Sansa has always been a dreamer. She spent her whole childhood dreaming of being the fair maiden rescued from her terrible fate by the handsome knight.

From a very young age, Sansa decided she would marry Prince Charming, like all the beautiful ladies her Mother told her about. She will be the one author will write stories about, the one singers will claim her fairness and beauty in all the Seven Kingdoms. She will make her family proud and happy, by doing what every Lady did : marrying a handsome prince. Someone _‘brave and gentle and strong’_ – just like her father has promised.

Lucky she was that her father’s best friend, King Robert, first of his name, had a son about her age. They were coming to Winterfell in the following weeks. Joffrey Baratheon was a Southern prince, golden haired and magnificent – how could it ever be otherwise? They would met, fall in love, marry and live happily ever after.  
It was destiny, Sansa was certain of it.

**  
_"Madame Joffrey!"_  
_Can't you just see it?_  
_"Madame Joffrey!"_  
_His "little wife" ugh!_  
_No sir! Not me!_  
_I guarantee it_

How wrong she was ! How could she have ever thought someone like Joffrey could be her prince? Granted, she had not known someone so vile could exist.

She wished she had known earlier though. Before she left Winterfell, her mother and poor Bran. Before her father was beheaded before her eyes. Before she had to suffer humiliation, unkindness and isolation. Before she was forced to smile prettily and loudly claim her family traitors.

However, she would not let them win her. She was strong. They could make her bend, but they will never break her.

**  
_How in the midst of all this sorrow_  
_Can so much hope and love endure ?_  
_I was innocent and certain_  
_Now I'm wiser but unsure_

_I can't go back into my childhood_  
_One that my father made secure_  
_I can feel a change in me_  
_I'm stronger now, but still not free_

So much time has passed since the sunny days of her innocence. She thought King’s Landing and Joffrey were awful, she thought Baelish’s advances were unwanted. Yet she felt everything was better than life with Ramsay. Or maybe was it a compilation of it all.

Every insult, every blow, every pain made her stronger, made her the woman she was today. She didn’t turn into a heartless monster, she still felt hope – for Arya, for little Bran and Rickon – who weren’t so little anymore, she guessed – and for herself too.

She learned the hard way that she could hope for the best for herself, that not doing so would be the start of her fall. She drew her strength from her childhood, the memories of her father, her mother. Every person that liked her, that helped her one way or another – that included her family, even Jon Snow, but also her former husband Lord Tyrion, Sandor Clegane, the old servant woman and, in a way, Cersei Lannister and Littlefinger, too.

_**I’m stronger now but still not free**_

But she will be, soon.

**  
_New and a bit alarming_  
_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_  
_True that he's no Prince Charming_  
_But there's something in him_  
_That I simply didn't see_

In all her life, she had to admit that Castle black and Jon Snow were the last place and person she ever thought she’d find herself. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as she would have thought. She had a roof above her head, food in her belly and people who weren’t set on hurting her every chance they got.

But the greatest revelation was undoubtedly the effortless way Jon and she were around the other. She’s never been close to him, hadn’t considered him most of the time. Now, though, she found herself eager about their conversations, missing his company when apart for a few hours.

She soon realized he was becoming incredibly swiftly one of the most important person in her world.

Everything was very disturbing and unexpected. But, more unexpected was the fact that she did not mind it.

**  
_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

They had their disagreements, their arguments, their own scars, their differences. But instead of focalizing her attention on those, as she had when she was a girl, she realized each of them brought them closer.

Little by little, step by step, they learned to rely on the other, to compromise, they discovered everything they had always dismissed until they became two sides of the same coin. It was frightening at first, to place so much trust on another person – especially for them, who had respectively been betrayed several times.

Her romantic feelings were a certainty that could not be dismissed. They happened gradually, but it only served to make them stronger and more lasting. They were rattling at first, but then again sound and true. Besides, they were returned – for Jon’s were pretty noticeable.

So, when Bran announced that Jon was in fact their cousin, trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the Prince that was Promised – nothing was ever more evident.

**

_Winter turns to spring_  
_Famine turns to feast_  
_Nature points the way_  
_Nothing left to say_

They married in Spring, for after the War for the Dawn was won, Winter went swiftly. There wasn’t any feast, but everybody had enough to wait for harvest’s arrivals. It was still cold outside, but so was the North and Sansa had learned to like it for what it was : brisk, true and _home_.

She was radiant, gloating. Arya, Bran, uncle Edmure, Brienne, Pod, Sandor, Tyrion, Daenerys, Ser Jaime, Maester Sam, Gilly, little Sam – they were all present at her wedding.

There was no golden haired unblemished prince beside her, and they were not saying their vows in the Sept of Baelor. 

But the man holding her hand was every bit the prince of her childhood tales. They were in love, they had their whole lives ahead and the North will blossom under their care.

 

“I am hers and she is mine, from this day ‘till the end of my days”  
“I am his and he is mine, from this day ‘till the end of my days”

**

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are : Belle, Belle (reprise), Days in the Sun, Something There, Tale as Old as Time and the Finale from the 2017 movie.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the story – I don’t even know if it can be qualified as a story…
> 
> Tomorrow’s fic will be either Soulmate AU or Snowed In Trope (Baby it’s Cold Outside…)


End file.
